Super Junior And The Month Of Ramadhan
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: Bagaimanakah nasip member Super Junior? Di karenakan menjalankan syuting iklan pas di bulan puasa, apakah mereka tahan tidak makan ataupun minum? Mari kita lihat.. Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! *dilemparsendal (One Shoot)


**Title : ****Super****Junior****And****The Month Of Ramadhan**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Members Super Junior.**

**Genre: Tentukan sendiri.. :p**

**Warning: ONE SHOOT!,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : Bagaimanakah nasip member Super Junior? Di karenakan menjalankan syuting iklan pas di bulan puasa, apakah mereka tahan tidak makan ataupun minum? Mari kita lihat.. Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! *dilemparsendal (One Shoot)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu Super Junior berkunjung ke Indonesia, dengan menggelar konser mereka yang bernama Super Show 4 dan berita ini sempat membuat Indonesia gempar dengan kedatangan Boyband tersebut. Dan ketika di perhatikan sejak penggelaran Super Show 4 ini, mulai banyak program-program music Kpop berdatangan ke Indonesia serta artis-artis lainnya yang menggelar konser mereka sendiri. Salah satunya adalah Music Bank, program music Korea yang sudah mendunia menggelar konser dengan membawa beberapa artis dari Korea Selatan termasuk SUPER JUNIOR! XD. Tetapi tidak hanya itu sebenarnya MCountDown juga akan melaksanakan konser bulan July ini, hanya saja katanya karena masalah agensi dari Korea mendapat masalah konser ini batal membuat Kpopers di Indonesia kecewa. Apalagi yang sudah membeli tiket, mereka pasti lebih sedih dan merasa di tipu. Tapi agensi dari Korea mengatakan kapan-kapan akan melakukan konser di Indonesia secepatnya, agar seluruh Kpopers tidak sedih.

Nah! sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu Super Junior kembali menggelar konser yang di beri nama Super Show 5 yang di gelarkan di MEIS Ancol dan kabar ini sangat membahagiakan para ELF INDONESIA kembali, bahkan mereka lera jauh-jauh dari daerah mereka pergi ke Jakarta hanya untuk melihat SUPER JUNIOR. Yah! Itulah hebatnya ELF Indo, bahkan saya sendiri bangga menjadi ELF Indo. PLAK! *Abaikan

Kangin dan juga Donghae sempat datang ke Indonesia untuk peresmian Loote Duty di Indonesia, ELF INA yang mendengar kabar ini berbondong-bondong pergi ke tempat itu hanya untuk melihat kedua member Super Junior. Yah! Walaupun tidak semua member yang ikut, tapi bukankah hal ini membuat ELF senang.

Sejak di selengarakannya SS5 di sinilah sekarang semua member Super Junior, di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Indonesia. Tetapi di pesawat ini bertambah satu member yang baru saja kembali dari wajib militer, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul. Salah satu member yang termasuk unik di group ini, kenapa unik? Ya karena namja ini memiliki wajah yang cantik, walaupun saat ini potongan rambutnya sudah berubah dan juga sifat serta perilaku lebih dewasa. Tetapi itu semua tidak menghilangkan kadar kecantikan namja ini.

"YA! Kyuhyun aku pinjam buku mu!" Teriak seorang namja yang memiliki gummy smile, bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk gummy smilenya itulah kelebihan dari seorang Eunhyuk. Namja ini juga adalah member yang hebat jika berhubungan dengan dance.

"Aniyo! aku masih mau baca HyukHyuk." Tolak namja yang di panggil Kyuhyun tersebut, sambil mempertahankan sebuah buku yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aish! kamu ini pelit sekali!" Geram Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang melipat pada dadanya.

"Kyuhyun pinjamkan bukunya, kamu ini pelit sekali dengan hyung mu hakh!" Marah namja lainnya lagi, yang memiliki tubuh yang terlihat besar, memiliki namja Kim YoungWoon atau di panggil Kangin.

"Ck! Kangin hyung aku bosan di peswat, jadi dari pada tidak ngapa-ngapain mending baca buku tapi HyukHyuk monyet ini mau merebut buku ku." Adu Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di pout lucu.

"Aigo! kamu ini tidak usah memasang wajah imut mu Kyu, sangat tidak cocok dengan evil maknae seperti mu." Ejek Kangin dan sukses membuat seluruh member tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Kyuhyun namja tampan itu hanya makin menekuk wajahnya kesal karena di tertawakan oleh hyungdeulnya.

"Hahahaha… aigo! kamu benar Kangin hyung Kyuhyun sangat tidak cocok memakai wajah imut." Ujar seorang namja lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak yang memiliki wajah tampan dan manis yang bersamaan, bernama Lee Donghae namja ini adalah teman dekat dari Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah jangan di tertawakan terus nanti Kyuhyun marah, sudah Kyu mereka hanya bercanda saja." Ucap Choi Siwon namja yang mungkin di bilang orang member yang paling tampan dan juga sempurna di Super Junior. Karena tidak hanya tampan serta bertalenta saja namja ini juga sangat kaya,baik, dan juga sopan kepada semua orang serta jangan lupa namja ini sangat ramah senyum. Siapa coba yang tidak ingin memiliki namjachingu sepertinya.

"Ne.. ne.. terserah hyungdeul, sudah aku mau lanjut baca. Dasar semuanya menyebalkan!" Gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka bukunya kembali serta kacamatanya yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Oh! iya Sungmin hyung katanya di Indonesia bulan ini sedang mengadakan bulan ra-.. dhi.. dhan.. aduh! Apaan sih aku lupa!" Ujar Kim Ryeowook namja memiliki tubuh serta tinggi yang lebih kecil dari semua member, tapi jangan salah namja ini sangat pandai dalam hal memasak. Membuat semua orang tua ingin memiliki menantu sepertinya.

"Oh! itu Wookie namanya bulan eeramdhan." Ucap Sungmin dengan logat R yang bertagar.

"Ish! Bukan eerramdhan tapi ra-ma-dhan." Jelas seorang namja besar sambil mengeja setiap kata, yang biasa di panggil Shindong.

"Ah! Nde benar seperti itu Shindong." Ucap Heechul yang seenak jidatnya nyerobot masuk ke obrolan dongsaengdeulnya.

"Hyungdeul memangnya bulan eemm… err ekh! ani maksudnya ramadhan itu bulan apaan?" Tanya Henry dengan wajah polosnya yang memang lebih muda di antara semuanya.

"Hhhmmm… pertanyaan bagus." Ujar Zhoumi, sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Henry.

"Kalian mau tau apa itu ramadhan?" Tanya Sungmin kepada seluruh member Super Junior.

"NDE!" Jawab seluruhnya lalu mengangguk semangat, kecuali Kyuhyun karena namja ini masih saja repot dengan bukunya.

"Kalau nggak salah ya, kemarin aku cari di internet katanya bulan ramadhan itu bulan yang suci bagi umat islam. Kan rata-rata masyarakat Indonesia orang islam, jadi bulan ramadhan adalah di mana selama satu bulan menahan nafsu." Balas Sungmin dan memasang wajah berfikirnya, berusaha mengingat yang dia baca kemarin.

"Ekh! nafsu.. nah! Hyukie kamu harus menahan nafsu mu untuk menonton film yadong!" Teriak Donghae, di saat itu juga Heechul langsung membungkam mulut Donghae.

"Mpphhmmm…. Mppphhmm… hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. YA! Heechul hyung kenapa kamu membungkam mulut ku eoh! sesak tau!" Geram Donghae.

"Ish! Kamu itu jangan teriak-teriak pabbo, apa kamu tidak sadar semua pegawai di pesawat ini memperhatikan kita karena ucapan bodoh mu itu." Bisik Heechul.

"Ji-jinja?" Tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, karena memang benar semua orang memperhatikannya.

"Haaahhh… Donghae hyung ini memang ribut sekali, Sungmin hyung ppali lanjutkan. Aku penasaran." Rengek Henry, ternyata namja berpipi chubby ini memang sangat penasaran.

"Hehehe… ne ne.. jadi sebenarnya yang di katakan Donghae itu memang benar, salah satu menahan nafsu itu menahan menonton hal-hal yang eeeumm.. mungkin fulgar, terus juga menahan nafsu makan serta minum, dan menahan emosi atau marah. Karena jika kita marah kemungkinan katanya itu.. ekh! apa yah… pokoknya ada yang berkurang.." Ujar Sungmin sambil terus berusaha mengingat apa yang dia baca.

"Ah! Aku ingat kalau marah itu bisa mengurangi pahala bagi yang menjalani, tapi kalau minum dan juga makan itu bukan mengurangi malah sudah batal. Biasanya kegiatan itu di namakan puasa."

"Ekh! tu-tunggu dulu jadi selama sebulan mereka tidak makan,minum dan juga tidak menonton film ya-.."

BLETAK!

"Eukh! Siwon hyung kenapa menjitak kepala ku." Sakit Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepalanya, yang terkena jitakan sayang dari Siwon.

"Ck! Hyukie bicara mu dan Donghae dari tadi yadong,yadong dan yadong. Kalian berdua ini kebiasaan sekali." Ucap Siwon dengan kepala yang mengeleng-geleng karena melihat tingkah konyol dari kedua dongsaengnya.

"Nde mian!" Balas Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ya sudah Sungmin-ah silahkan di lanjutkan." Suruh Zhoumi.

"Nde, memang benar kok yang di katakan Hyukie selama sebulan mereka tidak makan serta minum. Tetapi ketika pukul 06.25 mereka di perbolehkan makan atau biasa di sebut buka puasa, tiap daerah jamnya berbeda-beda jadi biasanya mereka akan makan kembali ketika ekh! asan.. ck! Apasih namanya tu.. ajan.. ah! Iya adzan mahgrib." Pekik Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung, kata-katanya susah sekali di ucapkan sih! Adsan mahrgrib.. asan aish! susah sekali." Gerutu Ryeowook kesal karena tidak berhasil juga mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Nde Sungmin-ah, orang islam hebat sekali bisa puasa. Bahkan mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki tubuh yang bagus, bukankah mereka puasa jadi secara tidak langsung mereka berdiet." Ujar Shindong.

"Sudahlah Shindong-ah kamu itu sudah kurus, hanya saja turunkah sedikit lagi berat badan mu lalu bentuk otot perut, serta lengan mu. Pasti kamu terlihat tampan lebih dari Siwon-ah." Celetuk Kangin santai.

"Haaahh…" Siwon hanya mampu meghela nafas melihat tingkah, serta ucapan orang-orang yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya ini.

"Jadi Sungmin hyung besok kita di lokasi syuting harus menahan makan dan minum, kan masyarakat Indonesia pada puasa. Kemungkinan besar besok kita hanya bisa makan di hotel." Ucap Ryeowook, dan di balas anggukkan oleh seluruh member. Pastinya kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Nde kemungkinan begitu." Setuju Sungmin.

"Untung saja aku masih bisa makan nasi goreng, aku kangen sekali dengan makanan itu." Girang Shindong.

"Ish! Bagaimana bisa kamu mau lebih kurus lagi, kalau makanan saja yang kamu fikirkan." Ucap Heechul, dan di saat itu jugalah membuat semua member tertawa, lagi-lagi kecuali Kyuhyun.

_Only U_

Di Bandara Seokarno-Hatta~

Super Junior yang baru saja sampai di bandara Indonesia membuat semua ELF berteriak memanggil nama bias masing-masing, dan bahkan semua ELF sudah membawa poster atau foto-foto member Super Junior. Tetapi sayang mereka tidak bisa melihat member SuJu di karenakan untuk keamanan artis-artis tersebut. Baru saja SuJu keluar dari pesawat mereka semua dapat melihat dan mendengar teriakan histeris dari ELF mereka, hanya saja mereka tidak di bolehkan untuk menyapa ELF karena mereka di haruskan langsung ke hotel untuk istirahat kata menager mereka.

.

.

.

Di Mobil~

Di karenakan jumlah mereka saat ini hanya 11 orang jadi satu mobil cukup untuk mereka, untungnya lagi mobil yang mereka naiki memiliki ukuran yang luas membuat mereka tidak berdesak-desakkan.

"Haaahhh…. aku ingin sekali menyapa ELF Indonesia, kenapa ya kita selalu tidak bisa meyapa ELF yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kita di bandara. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada mereka." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Wookie-ah aku juga merasa seperti itu, hanya saja di karenakan keamanan kita jadi harus langsung ke hotel dan juga bukankah semua lelah saat ini. Kita juga baru saja merilis album jepang pertama kita Hero, jadi maneger melakukan ini agar kita tidak sakit." Jelas Kangin yang memang lebih tua di antara semuanya.

"Tap Kangin hyung aku ingin sekali memeluk ELF Indonesia, coba saja ada Teuki hyung bukankah dia sangat menyukai ELF Indonesia." Balas Donghae, dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"Sudahlah Donghae-ah, jangan bersedih. Doakan saja semoga saat SS6 nanti Teuki hyung sudah selesai wajib militer, tidak hanya kamu saja yang rindu dengan Teuki hyung kami dan ELF juga." Nasehat Siwon dan merangkul Donghae yang saat itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Nde itu benar, tapi apa ELF Indonesia akan kecewa karena Yesung hyung tidak ikut kita. Yesung hyungkan juga wajib militer." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aish! sudahlah hyungdeul jangan bersedih, kita di Indonesia hanya menjalankan syuting iklan. Ck! Padahal aku ingin sekali merasakan kuliner di Indonesia, apa lagi aku ingin sekali mecoba ketorpak." Curhat Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung mengobrol.

"Ekh! apa Kyuhyun hyung bukan ketorpak, tapi ke-to-pr-ak" Eja Henry dengan handphone yang berada di genggamannya.

"Dari mana kamu tau Henry-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh! dari sini Kyuhyun hyung." Jawab Henry jujur sambil memperlihatkan layar handphoennya.

"Aigo! aku kira." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Besok kita harus bangun pagi karena kita di undang oleh salah satu acara music di Indonesia. Lusa kita akan pergi ke lokasi syuting, dan besoknya lagi kita sudah harus ke Jepang untuk promosi album kita." Jelas Heechul dengan sebuah kertas jadwal kegiatan mereka di tangannya.

"NDE!" Balas seluruhnya serempak.

"Tapi Heechul hyung Henry dan Zhoumi apa mereka ikut kita ke Jepang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ah! Ani tadi kata manager Henry di berangkatkan ke Korea untuk promosi album Trap di beberapa program music dan Zhoumi langsung di berangkatkan ke China, dia ada jumpa fans di sana." Jawab Heechul, ketika sebelumnya menerima telephone dari manager Super Junior.

"Oh begitu.." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyuhyun kajja kita ambil selca ne." Ajak Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aniyo Wookie aku capek."

"Akh! Appooo!" Pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, karena merasakan rasa sakit di kepala jeniusnya.

"Kamu ini kebiasaan sekali, panggil Wookie-ah tidak dengan sebutan hyung. Dia lebih tua dari mu Kyuhyun." Ingat Heechul ketika sebelumnya menjitak sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Nde hyung." Nurut Kyuhyun pasrah, dari pada dia akan kehilangan kepala jeniusnya.

"Donghae hyung, Eunyuk hyung kajja kita ambil selca ne." Hilang satu tumbuh seribu, ya itulah yang saat ini terjadi di mobil tersebut.

"Eoh! kajja kita ambil selca sepuasnya!" Setuju Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak, dan kembali ributlah mobil tersebut dengan suara teriakan ketiga namja tersebut, dengan di damping bunyi jepretan pada kamera milik Ryeowook.

"Astaga lagi-lagi." Gumam seluruhnya ketika melihat Ryeowook,Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae yang sedang berselca ria.

_Only U_

Esoknya…

"YA! KAJJA SEMUANYA BANGUN! HARI INI KITA HARUS KE SALAH SATU ACARA MUSIC DI INDONESIA!" Teriak Ryeowook,Sungmin dan juga Siwon yang sudah bangun duluan.

"YA! Kyuhyun kajja bangun." Ujar Sungmin sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Eukkh! Sungmin hyung hooaamm…. Nde aku bangun." Balas Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

"Aigo! Wookie kenapa masak sayurran seperti i-… Ah! Ne.. ne.. Wookie hyung, hehehe…" Belum selesai Kyuhyun berucap ternyata Heechul sudah siap dengan dua sendok di masing-masing tangannya, karena mendengar Kyuhyun yang memanggil Ryeowook tanpa kata 'hyung'.

"Huuwaa! Coklat hangat ini enak sekali, Wookie-ah siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Zhoumi semangat dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Oh! itu Siwon hyung yang membuatkan untuk kita." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Jinja? Aigo! Siwon-ah coklat hangat mu sangat enak, aku suka." Ujar Zhoumi.

"Gomawo Zhoumi-ah."

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara tugasnya, membuat seluruh penghuni meja makan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oh! Kangin hyung nde semua sudah siap." Balas Donghae.

"Hhhhmmm….. baguslah." Dan saat itulah seluruh member Super Junior berangkat menuju lokasi pertama, ke salah satu program music di Indonesia DAHSYAT.

_Only U_

Dengan perasaan gugup dan terus mengelap keringat, Eunhyuk terus saja mondar-mandir sambil melompat atau berlari kesana kemari. Membuat semua member jadi jengah sendiri melihatnya.

"Aigo! HyukHyuk bisa tidak diam dan duduk dengan tenang." Geram Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan tubuh Eunhyuk di tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan.

"Aish! bagaimana bisa aku tenang, aku sangat gugup Kyu. Ini pertama kalinya Super Junior LIVE di salah satu acara tv di Indonesia, aku takut aku akan menghancurkannya." Ucap Eunhyuk cemas.

"Aniyo! HyukHyuk pasti bisa melakukannya, percaya dirilah. Faihthing!" Semangat Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha… ok! gomawo Kyunie." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan rasa percaya diri yang mulai tumbuh.

"Dongsaengdeul, kajja kita sudah di suruh tampil." Perintah Kangin, dengan seluruh member yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Kita sambut SUPER JUNIOR!" Teriak Olga dan Raffi salah satu MC di Dahsyat saat itu.

"KYYAAAAAA! SUPER JUNIROORRR!"

"KYUHYUN OPPPAAA SARANGHAEEE!"

"SUPER JUNIOR! FOREVERRR!"

"SIWON OPPPAAA!" Berbagai macam teriakan,tangisan,rengekan dan lain-lainnya terdengar jelas di lokasi syuting saat itu. Benar-benar sangat ribut, membuat tempat itu bertambah ramai saja.

"URINEN SUPER JUNIOR OOWEYO!" Teriak seluruh member SuJu dengan satu telapak tangan yang menghadap depan, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Annyenghaseo Super Junior." Sapa Luna.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseo." Balas member SuJu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, apa kalian semua sehat?" Tanya Luna dalam bahasa inggris.

"Nde kami semua sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Eunhyuk dalam bahasa korea, lalu di artikan oleh seorang perempuan di belakang mereka. Yang di yakini sebagai penerjemah bahasa.

"Ya ampun! Kyuhyun oppa aku salah satu ELF mu." Ucap Jessica dan seenaknya memeluk lengan Kyuhyun manja, membuat seluruh ELF teriak bukan karena iri. Tapi kesal karena Jeesica memeluk Kyuhyun idola mereka, bahkan saya saja belum pernah lihat langsung. :(

"Ish! Apa-apaan loe maen peluk-peluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ini pacar ku." Ujar Olga pede, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung manusia-manusia yang bahasanya yang belum dia kuasai itu.

"Ikh! Ini apaan sih sudah jangan kelahi, kasihan member Suju pada bingung denger kalian ngomong." Teriak Raffi, berusaha memisahkan kedua temannya ini.

"Maaf mereka memang begitu, Oh! iya apa bisa seluruh member Super Junior memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu." Ujar Luna.

"Nde, apa kabar nama saya Eunhyuk." Sapanya dalam bahasa Indonesia lalu memberikan mixnya ke sampingnya.

"Apa kabar Indonesia, nama saya Lee Donghae."

"Assalamualaikum nama saya Ryeowook, aku mencintai kalian." Ucap Ryeowook lalu membentuk hati, dengan tangan yang bertumpu di pucuk kepalanya.

"Annyeonghaeso Kim Heechul imnida." Ujarnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Apa kabar Indonesia nama saya Choi Siwon!" Seru Siwon dan malambaikan tangannya menyapa ELF di rumah.

"Selamat malam Indonesia, nama saya Kyuhyun. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pedenya, padahal salah bukan malam melainkan pagi. -_-

"Apa kabar Indonesia my name is Henry, nice to meet you." Sapa Henry dengan senyum yang terlihat manis.

"Annyeonghaseo Zhomi imnida." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Halo Indonesia, nama saya SHINDONG! Terima kasih." Sapa Shindong lalu menekan kata namanya.

"Halo ELF Indonesia, senang bertemu kalian lagi" Ucap Sungmin dan menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Halo Indonesia, nama saya Kangin." Ujar Kangin member terakhir untuk perkenalan saat itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai tanya-bertanyanya." Ucap Luna, menghentikan ucapannya lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian bisa kembali meyapa ELF Indonesia melalui salah satu acara music di Indonesia?" Tanya Luna lagi.

"Oh! tentu saja kami semua sangat senang dan bersemangat, jujur saja tadi saya juga sempat merasa gugup di backstage karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Super Junior tampil di acara tv Indonesia." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini bukankah Super Junior merilis album Jepang yang pertama berjudul Hero, apa kalian merasa senang dengan semua itu?"

"Nde kami merasa senang karena kami merilis album Jepang, kami akan berusaha keras untuk membuat semua ELF juga senang seperti kita." Jawab Kangin saat itu.

"Hhhhhmm… saya dengar-dengar dua member dari super junior yang bernama Leeteuk dan juga Yesung sedang wajib militer, jadi apa kalian merasa sedih selama mereka tidak bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja kami merasa sedih dan terkadang kami sangat merindukan Teuki hyung serta Yesung hyung, tetapi kami tau mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kami selamanya karena mereka hanya sementara saja. Dan semua itu juga untuk negara kami Korea Selatan. Jadi kami semua cukup mengerti, yah walaupun saat kami bersedih semuanya selalu berusaha menghilangkannya dengan berkumpul bersama." Jelas Eunhyuk dengan mata yang sudah merah.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Hyukie faighthing." Bisik Donghae dan merangkul Eunhyuk. Sedangkan namja tersebut hanya tersenyum membalas bisikkan Donghae.

"Apa kami bisa meminta member super junior untuk berucap 'Dahsyat luar biasa'" Minta Olga, dan seenak jidatnya nyunsep di tengah-tengah antara Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Ah! Nde.. hana dul set." Setuju Kangin.

"Dahsyat luaarrrr biaasaa…" Teriak super junior dengan R yang bertagar.

"KYYAAAA!" Lagi suara teriakan terdengar di lokasi teersebut, membuat tempat itu ramai kembali.

"Baiklah, apa kami boleh meminta Super Junior untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu kalian, untuk meramaikan Dahsyat?" Tanya Luna.

"Nde tentu saja!" Jawab member suju serempak.

"Ok! kami persembahkan SUPER JUNIOR ROCKSTAR!" Seru Raffi,Olga,Luna dan juga Jessica.

"OK! DAHSYAAATTT!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

"WE ARE ROCKSTARRRR! " Seru Heechul.

Show time!  
We back!  
SJ in da hou~se!  
Ye~ah!

Shikkeureoun eumaksori nae meoril jabgo heundeul heundeul  
Heundeureo heundeureo meorireul heundeureo

Hwaryeohan i jomyeong arae oneulbam kkeuteul jabgo nolgo  
Dalrigo dalrigo oneuldo dalrigo

Nae eumake modu michyeo Everywhere on radio  
Nae hanmadie modu Follow everywhere I go (Wow~ ooh!)  
Da wichyeo High, wichyeo Low, oneul nawa gati Go  
Hey, hansume igeot jjeum hwak sseureobeoryeo

Oh my god. I'm so hot  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Nolja!

I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
I'm a Rockstar~  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
Star~star~star~  
Rockstar~

Girl I'm a Rockstar sanggyeok an joha  
Yeminhaeseo geondeurimyeon aju mak naga  
Yeah I'm a Rockstar uri mak nora  
Du beon malhaji anha momeul umjikyeo  
Move right now~

Nae eumake modu michyeo Everywhere on radio  
Nae hanmadie modu Follow everywhere I go (Wow~ ooh!)  
Da wichyeo High, wichyeo Low, oneul nawa gati Go  
Hey, hansume igeot jjeum hwak sseureobeoryeo

Oh my god. It's so hard  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Nolja!

I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~ ('Cause I'm a rockstar!)  
I'm a Rockstar~ (Rockstar, haa~i)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~ (Hey! Hey!)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
Star~star~star~ (Oooh~ Yeah~)  
Rockstar~

Nae-nae-nae-naega nugu  
I'm a Rockstar~ (Rockstar, haa~i)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~ (Yeah, 'cause I'm a rockstar!)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
Star~star~star~  
Rockstar~

Well I'mma break it down,  
Yeah I'mma break it down,  
Keun sumeul deulyeo mashigo hanbeon deo Break it down.  
Let's start!

Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Nolja!

I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~ ('Cause I'm a rockstar!)  
I'm a Rockstar~ (Uuh, 'cause I'm a rockstar!)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~ (Hey! Hey!)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
Star~star~star~  
Rockstar~ (Oooh~ yeah~)

Nae-nae-nae-naega nugu  
I'm a Rockstar~ (Rockstar, haa~i)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~ (Hey! Hey!) (I'm a rockstar!)  
I-I-I-I'm a Rockstar~  
Star~star~star~

Rockstar~

.

.

.

Penampilan Suju LIVE di Dahsyat sudah berakhir sejak kemarin, dan sekarang seluruh member Suju sudah berada di lokasi syuting di mana mereka akan pengambilan gambar untuk iklan Indonesia. Dan apa kalian tau apa tema iklan ini?

Temanya adalah memberi selamat untuk menjalankan bulan puasa bagi umat islam, atau lebih tepatnya untuk Indonesia.

"Huuuufffff… aigo! capek sekali aku haus." Ucap Kyuhyun dan baru saja mau membuka botol air minumnya, seseorang merebut botol tersebut lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tas.

"YA! Sungmin hyung kenapa mengambil minum ku, aku mau minum hyung haus." Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ani untuk hari ini kami sepakat tidak minum dan makan selama dua hari di luar hotel." Ujar Sungmin dan saat itu membuat Kyuhyun terbelakak kaget.

"M-MWO! Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu bertanya.

"Aish! pasti kamu tidak mendengar penjelasan ku di pesawat kemarin kan."

"Ani." Balas Kyuhyun singkat dengan kepala yang menggeleng.

"Ck! Bulan ini adalah bulan ramadhan, jadi hampir seluruh masyarakat Indonesia melakukan puasa atau menahan haus,lapar dan juga nafsu." Jelas Sungmin.

"Eoh! jinjaaa?"

"Nde, jadi kamu tidak boleh minum dulu. Di hotel saja baru boleh minum dan makan apapun yang kamu suka." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi hyung aku haus, ayolah please seteguk saja." Mohon Kyuhyun dan sampai-sampai namja tampan ini bersujud di kaki Sungmin. O.o

"Aniyo! pokoknya tidak boleh!" Tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sebuah bangku, yang saat ini sedang menunggu gilirannya.

"Kyunie sedang ngapain?" Tanya Shindong, dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya karena memang kenyataan dia tidak ngapa-ngapain.

"Oh… ya sudah." Mungkin karena merasa bosan Shindong langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Hai Kyu!" Sapa Eunhyuk.

"Hei! magnae kenapa lemas eoh! apakah Sungmin hyung sudah bilang pada mu kalau kita semua puasa sementara?" Tanya Donghae.

"Nde sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh…" Balas Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kyu kami pergi dulu ne, giliran ku dan Hyukie sudah mulai." Ucap Donghae lalu menarik Eunhyuk.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menutup matanya, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya lagi.

"YA! YA! Apa-apaan ini, aish jinjjaaa! YA! YA!"

"GAME OVER" Seru benda hitam tersebut, dan membuat namja cantik ini berdecak lidah karena kesal.

"Ck! Ternyata game asal Indonesia juga tidak kalah susah dengan game-game di Korea." Heechul menoleh ke Kyuhyun dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani." Jawab Heechul lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Aneh-aneh saja hyungdeul." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyunie kajja kita ambil selca ne." Ajak Ryeowook, dengan handphone yang sudah siap di tangan.

"Ani." Tolak Kyuhyun sambil menggibas-gibaskan tangannya.

"Ck! Dasar pelit, eoh! Mochi-ah, Zhoumi gege kajja kita ambil selca!" Teriak Ryeowook, dan berlari mengejar kedua namja yang dia panggil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap aneh hyung mungilnya itu.

"Nde kamu benar Siwon-ah, ternyata chingu mu yang bernama Agnes Monica itu cantik. Untung saja tadi di GYM kita bertemu dengannya, ternyata orangnya seru." Pekik Kangin girang lalu duduk di sisi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Nde Agnes memang orangnya seru kok! aku juga sudah lama berteman dekat dengannya." Ujar Siwon dan duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun. Maka jadilah sekarang Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah hyungnya, yang sedang asiknya mengobrol tentang Agnes Monica.

"Ya tuhan… hiks.. aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini." Sedih Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang dia senderkan ke senderan kursi. Karena sedari tadi ingin istirahat sebentar tidak bisa karena ulah hyung-hyungnya.

"Kyu kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kangin bingung.

"Kamu sakit?" Lanjut Siwon.

"…" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan, namja tampan ini hanya tetap menatap lurus entah kemana.

Kangin yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan Kyuhyun hanya menoleh ke Siwon, lalu menaikkan alisnya. Seperti mengerti apa maksud Kangin, Siwon hanya menggidikkan bahu tidak tau.

"Siwon hyung,Kangin hyung dan kamu Kyu kajja kita di suruh ganti baju. Untuk memulai pengambilan gambar kita semua." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Nde, Kyu kajja kita ke ruang kostum. Sudahlah jangan lemas, tinggal hari ini saja kita ikut puasa." Ujar Kangin dan menarik paksa Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi memberontak untuk duduk kembali.

.

.

Beberap Menit Kemudian..

"Huwaaaa! Bajunya bagus sekali, Donghae-ah Eunhyuk-ah kajja kita ambil selca lagi ne. Aku ingin membuat kenang-kenangan dengan baju dan topi hitam ini." Dengan semangat Eunhyuk,Ryeowook dan juga Donghae mengambil selca dengan beberapa pose. Yang dari senyum,narsis,aegyo bahkan sampai-sampai keru-keru di tempat syuting tersebut di ajak berfoto bersama. Dan pastinya semua foto-fotonya selama di Indonesia, di update ke twitter. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae merekam video, lalu di update ke twitter juga. -_-

Apa kalian tau baju apa yang mereka pakai? Yup! pasti kalian tidak tau, karena saya belum kasih tau. Karena tema iklan mereka untuk saat ini adalah bulan puasa, jadi mereka sudah di siapkan baju MUSLIM yang memang biasa di pakai oleh umat islam. Makanya kenapa sedari tadi Ryeowook mengajak semua hyungdeulnya berfoto hanya untuk kenang-kenangan pernah memakai baju tersebut, yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan juga memiliki motif serta model yang berbeda-beda tetapi menarik. Yah! Jadilah sekarang seluruh member memakai baju muslim, dan lengkap dengan songkoknya. Membuat mereka bertambah tampan serta bercahaya, maybe.

"Aish! hari ini sangat menyenangkan, walaupun sudah dua hari kita ikut puasa sementara." Gumam Donghae sambil melihat hasil selca mereka tadi.

"Nde kamu benar Hae, kalau kita bersenang-senang ternyata rasa lapar dan haus akan hilang." Girang Eunhyuk.

"Aku dengar bulan puasa itu bulan yang paling di sukai oleh umat islam, soalnya banyak makanan." Ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang sedang mengotak-atik handphonenya.

"Jinja?" Tanya Shindong,Kangin,Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Nde bulan puasa lebih banyak orang berjualan minuman atau makanan ringan begitu, aku tidak tau apa saja makanan tersebut. Yang penting katanya semua enak." Jawab Sungmin.

"Permisi apa syutingnya bisa di mulai?" Tanya seorang keru yang tetunya menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"NDE!" Balas seluruh member bersamaan.

.

.

"Kita mulai 3..2..1… action!" Ujar seorang ajhusi.

Member Suju duduk di setiap kursi, dengan kesibukan masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun. Latar syuting saat itu adalah ruang keluarga, dimana dinding yang berwarna hijau dan juga jangan lupa ketupat yang sudah di gantung di beberapa tempat menambah kesan bulan ramadhan.

"Aigo! panas sekali.." Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil memegang lehernya.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku haus hyung, kapan kita boleh minum dan makan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Jangan bersedih sebentar lagi buka puasa."

"Dug! Dug! Dug! Dug! Allahhhuakbar Allah…..huakbar…." Suara bedug yang di pukul serta adzan mahgrib terdengar, menandakan kemenangan berada di depan mata.

"Eoh! itu sudah tandanya." Ujar Eunhyuk. Ketika Eunhyuk berucap seperti itu, seluruh member berdiri dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

"SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, MINALAIDJIN WALFAIZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN." Ucap seluruh member serempak, dengan lafal bicara yang tidak sempurna lalu telapak tangan mereka di jadikan satu lalu membungkuk sedikit. Tidak ketinggalan senyum tampan mereka yang membuat wajah mereka bertambah seri dan juga sempurna.

"CUT!" Teriak sang produser, lalu berjalan menghampiri member suju.

"Ah! Terima kasih, acting kalian sangat bagus." Pujinya dalam bahasa inggris, sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Kamsahamnida!" Balas member suju.

"Ok! silahkan kalian boleh pulang, dan juga itu di sana makanannya."

"Ani, kami tidak makan dan minum. Bukankah bulan ini bulan puasa, jadi kami memutuskan untuk puasa agar tidak menganggu yang sednag menjalaninya." Ujar Kangin.

"Oh.. ternyata kalian semua memang artis yang baik, ya sudah terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Ucapnya lalu bersalam dengan semua member.

_Only U_

Di Jepang~

Saat ini seluruh member Super Junior sudah berada di salah satu hotel di Jepang, yah biasa untuk promosi album Jepang mereka. Seluruh member di hotel melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, ada yang baca buku,mengobrol,memasak,nonton tv,bermain PSP dan juga hanya sekedar duduk di sofa karena tidak tau mau ngapain. O.o

"Nah! Makanannya sudah selesai, kajja kita makan!" Seru Ryeowook dan menyuruh semuanya ke meja makan, tetapi ada satu orang yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa namja ini sedari tadi hanya diam dengan badan yang terbaring di sofa panjang depan tv.

"Kyu! Kajja kita makan, hyungdeul sudah pada makan." Ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo hyung aku tidak mau tergoda." Balas Kyuhyun, merasa aneh dengan jawaban Kyuhyun namja mungil ini hanya menautkan alis.

"Tergoda apanyaa?" Tanya Ryeowook bahkan volume suaranya membuat seluruh member keluar dari dapur, untuk melihat kejadian langka ini.

"Ish! Bukankah kita sedang puasa, katanya saat ini bulan puasa. Tidak boleh makan,minum dan juga marah-marah sedari tadi aku sudah menahan marah karena HyukHyuk monyet itu memainkan PSP ku." Jawab Kyuhyun lemas sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang enaknya mengunyah daging.

"Aigo!Kyu ini memang bulan puasa, tapi itu untuk orang islam kalau seperti kita ya tidak usah." Geram Heechul.

"Lho! Kemarin hyungdeul bilang kita ikut puasa juga." Ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"YA! KYUHYUN SEJAK KAPAN KAMU MENJADI PABBO SEPERTI INI HAKH!" Teriak Heechul dan baru saja ingin menyerang Kyuhyun, semua member menahan tangan,kaki serta badannya agar tidak membunuh Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hyungdeul aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun, tetapi dapat di dengar jelas oleh semua member. Ketika berucap seperti itu seenak jidatnya Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke meja makan, memakan apa yang dia suka dan menghabiskannya sendiri. Padahal seluruh member belum makan sama sekali.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN AWAS KAU!" Teriak Kangin,Heechul,Shindong,Donghae, dan Eunhyuk serempak secepat kilat kelima namja itu berlari ke dapur. Sedangkan Siwon,Sungmin serta Ryeowook mereka hanya dapat berdoa semoga Kyuhyun masih hidup, dan masih bisa ikut bersama mereka untuk promosi album Hero besok.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Aneh,gila,gk jelas,terlalu melantur,di paksa dan juga membosankan.

Tae rin tau itu.. -_-

Mian kalau aneh, tapi tae rin pengen aja publish ini cerita dari pada jadi jamur di otak.

Sudahlah, tae rin tau ini alurnya terlalu datar. Bahkan tae rin sempat ragu apa ini FF di publish atau nggak, dari pada nanti tae rin dapat kritik yang jelek dari reader. Tapi ketika sudah mempertimbangkan, tae rin memilih publish.

Semoga saja kalian suka, dan tidak kecewa. Dan maaf kalau tae rin ada salah nama tempat,atau tanggalnya.

Baiklah jangan lupa habis baca di review.. :)

Akhir kata ne, sampai jumpa di next story..

Annyeong.. ^-^


End file.
